


从良 03

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 03

3-1

阿云嘎被发到京城之前，老爷子说要先给他个汉人名字，毕竟顶着周家的名声也好做事，待几年立稳了，红火了再叫回来也不迟。

阿云嘎还记得当时他身边小个子的人叽叽喳喳的说

“叫周浅吧，听着像亲哥俩。”

老爷子不说话，阿云嘎自然也不敢和这正经的嫡系攀明面上的兄弟，最后还是老爷子赐了名。

周惊雷。

前几年全国轰起了彻清的波，饶是周家那样广的，厚的也是要偃息一阵。风浪过去之后，又拢的慢，自然有人想钻空子，阿云嘎是带着任务来的这四九城。

彼时京津冀才开始有聚拢的苗头，正强龙纷争，看谁能占口大的。阿云嘎带着周家的意思来，那些零散的鸦自知抢不到肉，或散了或从了，把场面留给剩几口自恃有底气的。

天子脚下的远郊也有火拼和械斗，早几年这是解决纷争的最好方法。

阿云嘎是老林子里滚过的，自然喜欢用这些立竿见影的法子，心狠手辣却极畅快，赶着洪潮的尾巴把周家在京的厂拢起来，又吞了几家，在老爷子批准下合成了惊雷集团。

当时的地产房产建材运输的市场，被惊雷含了六成半，钵满盆盈当真是好赚一笔。

然而唯物论告诉我们世界是永恒发展的，阿云嘎望见了即将饱和的市场，激流勇退的悄悄让出一杯羹，把发展的脚步绊了一绊，独独捏住了出口那一块，安排好国内的工作抽身去了欧洲。

其实也因为周家的嫡孙子要去法国读商科，阿云嘎不放心才跟着去的。

正赶上欧洲的难民潮，阿云嘎也顺便连上王晰，做起了’人’的生意。

今年小嫡孙也毕业了，阿云嘎就早几个月先回国理了理条陈，先把名字改回来，再把基业铺的厚厚的等着太子爷回来。

 

阿云嘎看着手机又一次确认周深回来的航班，冲了个澡去睡觉。

不可避免的，梦里果然有那双湿漉漉的眼，还有上下都含着春的嘴。

 

今天晚间的日程排的有些紧，阿云嘎要先去王晰的局，夜里再去机场接周深。

他上午在办公室签了几份文件，下午悠哉悠哉的去做了个造型，两年没回来他是想看看那些浪荡圈的纨绔有没有什么长进。

果然纨绔就是纨绔，烂泥扶不上墙。

阿云嘎是先到的，王晰选的这场面非常符合中式审美里最土气的那一环，也是最和那些人匹配的。早听说王刮皮三月一开张的买卖有嚼头，阿云嘎终于有空闲来坐一坐。然而到场的人并不能让阿云嘎满意，一个个跳脚的小辈聒噪极了。

 

阿云嘎冷着脸坐在那，额前的一些碎发把他的五官衬得更立体，薄唇抿成一条线，周身的气压低的要命。来的人都没见过阿云嘎，但看那副生人勿近的样子也知道不是什么好相与的，一个个都是人精，没人上去搭茬。

他们没人认识阿云嘎，但他们都听说过周惊雷，那是在父辈口中的名字。

但没人会把那样虎狼的名字和阿云嘎那张冷峻又锋利却极美的脸联系在一起。

匮乏的想象力是原罪。

 

王晰带着今晚的货姗姗来迟。

今天的郑云龙和之前都不一样，深色的西装把他包裹好，除了腕子上的一点甜肉以外都被遮的严严实实，他的发也不是阿云嘎之前见过的那几次湿湿软软的，而是做好精致的微卷散在额上，不过那双眼还是老样子，湿漉漉的永远含着春，睫毛颤抖间都叫人脚软。

这才有些高级应召的高级样子。

阿云嘎在心里想着。

王晰落座，他和阿云嘎一左一右的把郑云龙夹杂中间，三人齐头并肩，连气场都连成一片，这样一坐，倒看不出来郑云龙是今晚要被卖出去的货，他悠哉的靠上椅背，十指交叠放在腿上，眼睛缓缓扫了一圈，一派清高。

这场面看起来像上流人士的清谈，如果可以忽视郑云龙与他们目光纠缠之后，刻意流露出的暧昧的话。

 

王晰先是与大家介绍阿云嘎，他没揭实底，只说是国外回来的朋友要做些新生意。阿云嘎扬了扬酒杯，就算打过招呼了。

腕儿大的令人发指。

不过这样暗枪也算杠上了，酒过三巡也渐渐盘到了正题上，大家都自诩文化人，断不可一上桌就谈些买啊卖的，这会跌了自己的脸面。

不过这样虚假的薄皮面怎么能困住欲望的猛兽呢，要知道三月之前的那场，郑云龙为王晰赚了三环边上一块不小的盘口，和近郊老大一片地。五环外的地先不论，只说四环里，这四九城的布局早早就规划好了，晚来的连杯闭门羹都吃不上，而王晰却用一块肉，不费力的钓起来条大鱼，还是愿者上钩的那种。

这京圈里的风流事谁都要咂摸一口，但是这块肉却更让人惦记。

 

席间一言一语的攀附起来，王晰巧舌的周旋，阿云嘎也在结点托了一托，那价格便直线的上去，颇有不可开交的趋势。

然而郑云龙似乎并不知道自己是风暴的中心，他用勺子不急不缓的尝着那份小米炖辽参。不得说王晰把郑云龙的仪态教的极好，吃饭时他的肘永远是悬着，不会落在桌上。他只吃王晰布在他面前的菜，他可以用勺子舀起所有的东西而不发出声响。

阿云嘎的视线没离开郑云龙，所以他并没有发现郑云龙用过筷子，于是他可以合理的下出结论。

郑云龙不会用筷子。

这也是为什么那份小米炖辽参他只吃小米，不吃辽参。

 

王晰正谈的火热，丝毫没有把眼光落在郑云龙的身上。阿云嘎有些无奈，他只好把自己那份没动过的参处理一下换给郑云龙，辽参的火候炖的极好，可以轻易的被筷子分成小块，以前阿云嘎总做这样的事，是有些熟练的。

郑云龙只是闷头吃着，有人来给他换盘子也是眼睛都不抬，但当他吃进第一块参的时候意识到这是从右手边递来的，而不是左手边王晰递来的。

那块参梗在郑云龙的喉间吞也不是吐也不是，他不经意的瞥向王晰，发现他的眼光并没有落在自己身上，便急速的把梗在喉头的东西咽了下去，然后用他那双好看的眼带着愠怒瞪着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎有些摸不着头脑的回望他，他看见郑云龙的眼中有莫名的气，却也不知道在气什么，他见郑云龙招来了应侍把那碗参粥撤下去。

王晰偏过头来问他说不喜欢？

郑云龙点点头再没说别的。

 

买卖到了最后一轮，散户都铩羽而归，还剩几个大头攀比着，到此时已经不是一夜春宵了，而是人们常讲究的脸面，这个圈子就这么大，来来回回都是谈资，冲冠一怒为红颜虽然会被老子训斥，当被人谈起来总是脸面上有光的。

阿云嘎看斜对面的两个年轻人有些争得红了脸面，再看看王晰悠哉悠哉的神情，和郑云龙已经开始进入状态的额游丝媚眼，他不紧慨叹

呔，好锋利的软剑。

阿云嘎此刻终于认识到王晰为什么要花十年的光景养一个人。如果阿云嘎初来京城的时候，身边有这样一个人，那他身上的枪伤会不会少一些。

答案是并不会，

阿云嘎不是王晰，他做不到用这样的可人儿去挡枪。

 

阿云嘎看着王晰毫不在意的神情，心下有些薄怒，又泛起了玩心，这场局他的用处已经够了，只需要旁观就好，但阿云嘎却存心要搅局，在争得脸红的两个人里扔下颗炸弹。

别的没说，就是一块城墙根下的地。

酒局上的气氛骤降，连王晰也不可置信的转过头来看阿云嘎的眼睛。阿云嘎看清王晰的假笑上写的字

‘你真不是个东西。’

但王晰却要表面的说

“好弟弟这是拿我开涮了，老哥哥可受不起”他是想打个圆场囫囵过去，然而阿云嘎并不饶他

“谁敢涮您啊晰哥。”阿云嘎的家业是比王晰大，但是隔行如隔山，在这个圈里还是要低一句晰哥的，他不管王晰冷下去许多的脸，继续说

“我是着实喜欢。”他近水楼台的捏上郑云龙的手，对着桌对面的两个人挑眉，道“让让？”

 

“你谁啊……”年轻人藏不住情绪，其中一个红脖子的已经跳起了脚，却被身边的人摁了下来耳语了两句，之后年轻人的眼中更是怒不可遏，他声音有些颤抖，不知是克制的怒意还是别的

“你是……周惊雷？”

一众哗然。

阿云嘎倒是没想到王晰给他留了个后手，果然是不能和狐狸纠缠太久，平白惹得一身骚。他缓缓靠回椅子上，只挑眉不说话，算是无声的应了。

酒桌上陷入了无法打破的静默，在坐的都知道，方才争的脖子根通红的年轻人的父亲是做地产起家，早年立稳了脚跟，却被阿云嘎带着周家的势搅个底掉，拼了一把老命才护住了根基，在阿云嘎出国之后，喘息的将养了回来，还顺势吞了惊雷集团之前占着市场的份额。

虽然那都是阿云嘎有意放出来的。

不过在这四九城里已经把他们传成顶着深仇大恨的死对头，此刻这年轻人正是与阿云嘎仇人相见分外眼红，他知道他全家的里子面子都在这较量上了，于是他梗着脖子想也不想报了个地名。

王晰听到的一瞬间眼睛都笑出花来，他一脸深意的看着阿云嘎，他在说

‘你要再抬，就不要想再见郑云龙了。’

 

阿云嘎收到了威胁，并接受了，他冲着对面的年轻人抬了抬手，学着王晰那天的样子说

“请便”

看了眼时间，该出发去机场了

他起身时系上了西装扣子

“请小方总替我带声好。”

阿云嘎把烂摊子留给王晰就走了，当他走出宴会厅的时候才意识到，他似乎也像王晰那天一样，得到想要的东西之后头也不回的走，连一个眼神也没留给郑云龙。

 

 

 

 

 

3-2

阿云嘎晚上没喝酒，安安稳稳的吹了几个酒精测试器，准时到了机场。

他时间算得巧，没等一会儿就看见个小影子推这个小行李箱跳出来，紧接着是满怀的拥抱，阿云嘎见他的第一句话

“深深长高了。”

周深只用白眼翻他

“亲亲这边建议不会说话就不要说话。”用的是没有感情的Siri语气。

阿云嘎只顾着笑，一臂搂过周深一手推着行李，这小箱子实在轻巧的很，叫阿云嘎满心的疑问

“你别是只装了盒避孕套就回来了？”他忍不住撩他

倒是周深一脸郑重，煞有其事的说

“怎么会，我是装了一箱避孕套。”

 

周深真的装了一箱子避孕套从法国回来。

幽闭的车厢无人的街是渲染情愫最好的氛围，阿云嘎只好把车停在路边，因为周深已经快坐到方向盘上了，等车停稳的一刹那周深摸上椅背调节就把阿云嘎摁了下去，小身子骑在他身上疯狂的撕咬，无间隙的吻也挡不住他的碎语

“我要憋死了……”

周深的手已经急不可耐的去拆阿云嘎的裤子，粗鲁的把他的性器扯出来在手中揉捏。

“他们都没有你好用……”

阿云嘎没来得及说些什么，周深已经俯下身去亲吻他的炙热了。

周深总是把阿云嘎扯得生疼，但他疼也不吭声，只纵着周深疯玩，但他看着周深半褪了裤子直直的就要坐上去时心头也是一惊，周深拨开阿云嘎的手含在自己嘴里磨着，扶稳了那根硬硕一步到位。周深平日的嗓音很轻快透亮，此时教情欲蒙上，扯了些甜甜的粘腻，他一边喘着一边说

“我刚才……”他的眼眶挤了水花

“在飞机上……”舌头也有些打颤

“弄过啦……”周深的声音已经是彻底的软烂了。

 

周深像孩子骑着木马，在阿云嘎身上玩的欢实，粉穴窄热嫩臀翘挺，可阿云嘎却怎么也没法聚精会神的享受这一刻的香软。

他和周深认识二十三年，第一次做爱的时间距离现在是八年。

起先阿云嘎有意跟着周深也只是因为他是周家嫡亲的孙子，阿云嘎一个外姓的旁枝从小能攀上太子爷自然是好的，然而到后来他和周深之间的感情被时间织厚了，周深去老林子里捞过他，他也帮周深挡过几处伤，周深虽然身量小，但他每一块肌肉都是经过严格计划的，只要他想，动动纤细的腕子依然可以扭断别人的脖颈，有之前那些日子的铺垫，才有了他们血淋出来的革命友谊。

然而他们的革命友谊什么时候变质的呢？

他们的革命友谊没有变质。

周深并不喜欢阿云嘎，他说他讨厌阿云嘎身上的阳光味，又烫又呛的伤嗓子。他只是单纯的觉得阿云嘎好用而已，器大活好话不多，还会做饭削苹果。

每每周深这样说，阿云嘎都是又哭又笑的表情，闹似得去亲他，有时一个两个的吻就粘连成情潮，但有时他就会被周深无情的踹开。

阿云嘎只觉得这小人儿太无情，是个表里不一的人精。而且和他做爱的过程不够开心，远没有和郑云龙的性事来的欢畅。

 

周深发觉阿云嘎眼光游离有些不满，他一向控制欲强，尤其是在做爱的过程里，他蹙着好看的眉毛去拧阿云嘎的肚子，又把手伸到屁股下面捏阿云嘎的卵蛋，他手下没个轻重，把阿云嘎都拧出泪来。

阿云嘎把脑海中的郑云龙外后放了放，先回抱周深的腰，恶狠狠的顶了几下以做泄愤。

情欲的交缠令人窒息，阿云嘎只好把车窗开了窄窄的缝，春风已经带着暖意，温温柔柔的绕在指上。本是极舒适的夜晚，然而阿云嘎现在只觉得头皮发麻，周深一直捏着他的根不让他射，他憋的难受，只好在周深耳边伏低做小，用碎语啃着他的耳廓

“好深深……”

“让我射吧……”

“不然用坏了下次没得用了”

周深可算是放过他，让浓稠的膻味荡了自己一身。

阿云嘎只有一次不小心射到周深里面，然后被他踩着头在浴室里抠了半个小时，之后便再没有这种事了，阿云嘎总是能在最后关头把自己抽出来射，他可不想再去挖那金贵的穴肉。

周深把阿云嘎的衬衣扯出来擦净腰腹上的粘稠，提起裤子迈到后座上一窝，蹬了蹬阿云嘎的椅背

“开车。”声音里已然没有了方才的甜。

 

阿云嘎只能低声说一句

“小没良心的。”自己把裤子拉上，认命的开车，他能有什么办法呢他也很绝望。

 

一路折腾可算是回家了，周深先去洗澡，阿云嘎去给他煮了一碗汤圆，黑芝麻馅的，和周深一样，外表看着是个雪团子，剥开来黑的要命。他想到这便忿忿的戳破了一颗，脸上漾着得逞的笑，周深正好洗澡出来，看见阿云嘎笑的一脸诡异，他毛巾搭在头上，靠在厨房门口问他

“你干嘛呢。”

阿云嘎慌张的把那颗戳破的汤圆放到自己嘴里，囫囵的说

“帮你尝尝。”

待到把小祖宗伺候的圆满了，阿云嘎才去洗个澡出来，从书架里抽了一本文件放到周深面前

“惊雷的账我拢好了，没想到那些个孬货连两成都分不下去。”

阿云嘎出国前松了两成的市场份额给那些跃跃欲试的跳脚虾，然而虾米就是虾米，吃东西也那么慢。

周深撇了一眼，似是提不起兴趣，捧着杯热奶抿着，说

“惊雷的事儿我懒的管，你也别想丢给我。”

阿云嘎坐到周深身边，把他拢在怀里要去舔他嘴角的奶沫，却被周深一脸嫌弃的推开，周深和他说

“色诱也没用。”

 

行吧，阿云嘎叉着手卧在沙发里问他

“那你要做投行？总不能闲着吧。”

周家的基业大部分是老型的，实打实的那种，如果周深要说做投行，做互联网，阿云嘎倒还是有些惧的，他虽然岁数不大，但整日混在那些老派里，心态早就沉了，在时代的浪尖上多多少少是站不稳的。

“再说吧。”周深喝了一整杯牛奶，顶着小花猫的脸爬上来和阿云嘎要晚安吻，全没有刚才那副嫌弃的样子，然而他只是想在交换的吻中把嘴角的奶沫蹭到阿云嘎脸上。

 

阿云嘎起早给周深做饭，然而周深却没吃两口，甩了屁股出去找朋友了，还顺便摸走了阿云嘎的路虎钥匙。

阿云嘎一个人在客厅坐了好久，公司的事儿理完了周深也安全的接回来。生活突然变得有些单调，阿云嘎摸了别的车钥匙准备去找王晰耍耍。

毕竟小方总昨晚提的那块地他也颇感兴趣。

但当王晰打开门，一股消毒水的味差点给阿云嘎呛个跟头。王晰家是讲究的复式公寓，上下加起来两百多平，着消毒水的味道能冲到门关，就知道里面有多浓了。

阿云嘎的脸立马就黑了下来，王晰好好的站在这给他开门，那有事儿的人肯定就是郑云龙了。他用眼神询问王晰，王晰把他让进来，说

“没事儿。”然而他眼下的乌青都替他写着憔悴，

王晰引着阿云嘎上楼，那刺鼻的味道越来越重，阿云嘎的眉也越来越紧了，到顶头的屋子前站定了，王晰让阿云嘎先进去。

 

一推门，阿云嘎脑门上的青筋都突起来了，他看着郑云龙一只胳膊和一条腿被白绷带吊着，剩下一条腿在被里，一只胳膊在输液。露出的白花花的腿上都是青青紫紫的痕迹，有渗着血的伤被包上，郑云龙整个人除了脸以外，其他地方再没有一块好皮肉。

王晰知道阿云嘎对郑云龙有几分意思，看着这场面是要生气的，他拍了拍阿云嘎的背，毫不在意的说

“孩子吗，下手没个轻重。”这句话说小方总

“养的好的。”这句话说郑云龙

周深养的鸟掉一根羽毛的时候，他的语气都要比王晰现在紧张十倍。

 

阿云嘎一瞬间也不知道该气谁，他调了两下呼吸走到郑云龙床边，抽出床头的病例一字一句的看，密密麻麻的字，难得有医生的笔迹这样好辨认，总结一下：

三处骨折，五处软组织伤，建议修养三个月。

阿云嘎受过比这再重十倍的伤，他也见过比这再惨百倍的场面。

然而郑云龙躺在他面前，他微弱的生命体征还不如下蒸锅三分钟的螃蟹，这让阿云嘎的心一下就拧紧了，他知道王晰的无情，毕竟王刮皮不是白叫的。

可这个人是郑云龙，

王晰怎么能，

他怎么可以。

 

王晰几乎是被阿云嘎架着出去的，阿云嘎看着他这老哥哥风轻云淡的样子恨的直咬牙，他有些烦躁的背过手踱了两圈，再望进他的眼睛

“晰哥。”阿云嘎从来不知道他的声音可以这样哑

“我知道你想让我弄他老子。”阿云嘎看的很清，他从摸上郑云龙屁股那一刻就知道王晰想要什么，他继续说

“但你没必要，”阿云嘎死死咬了咬牙

“你没必要带上他。”

王晰噗一声就笑了，不合时宜的声音搅乱了这样严肃的氛围，他笑得快直不起腰

“我养他就是为了做这个，不带他你让我带谁？”王晰把问题抛回去

“晰哥以为没有郑云龙我就不会帮你？”

王晰对阿云嘎摇摇手指头，挑了一边的眉毛

“嘎子肯定会帮我。”

“但哥哥我不想要你这个人情。”

“哥不要家大业大，哥就挣挣小钱过个顺遂日子就满足了。”

 

阿云嘎了然，他知道王晰才不会满足，但他并不呛声，只有些颓得靠在墙上对王晰说

“猫猫狗狗养了十年都有感情。”

虽然在阿云嘎嘴中听见感情这两个字，和尽管抽烟喝酒烫头打架做爱堕胎但我还是个好女孩一样扯，王晰还是咧出不置可否的笑，他说

“不过是个高级点的货，没必要这么上心。”

 

 


End file.
